Line Between Love and Hate
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: You're not nearly as innocent as you want everyone to think, Clare-Bear." Sometimes there is only a thinly veiled line between love and hate. A short Jenna/Clare oneshot. Femslash.


**Line Between Love and Hate**

**Summary: "You're not **_**nearly **_**as innocent as you want everyone to think, Clare-Bear." Sometimes there is only a thinly veiled line between love and hate.**

**Couple: Clare/Jenna.**

**A/N: Strange pairing, right? Not really. Alot of people think Jenna and Clare have sexual tension. And my muse has been inspired.**

Clare Edwards sighed and brushed some of her curly, light brown hair from her eyes. Her gaze fell on Jenna Middleton who was walking torwards her with purpose. She rolled her blue eyes and groaned. Couldn't this girl get the hint that she didn't want to talk to her? "What do you want Jenna?" She pratically growled, eyes narrowing at the blonde coldly as her fingers clutched at the book on her lap.

Jenna just gave her a perky little smile and plopped down beside her on the bench. Their knees, sides, and arms brushed against eachother at the close contact. "I just wanted to talk to you Clare." She pratically purred, running her fingertips down Clare's smooth arm almost seductively.

The other girl jerked back at the contact and her hands clenched at her book tighter. "Well I don't want to talk to you, Jenna. Not after what you did." Clare told her harshly, speaking vaguely of the fact that Jenna had went after KC.

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Jenna finally opened her mouth to speak, "Well what happened with KC isn't just my fault. Besides, I didn't do it because I wanted _him._" She said, nose wrinkling a little as she chuckled. If only the pure little Christian girl knew the real reason that she'd went after KC. She was sure that would shock the hell out of her.

Clare whipped her head around and glanced at her sharply. "Then why did you?" She asked.

The blonde leaned in a little so her warm breath caressed Clare's ear. "Maybe I was just trying to get a reaction out of you." She said lightly. She leaned back a little on her hands and flicked a strand of Clare's hair out of her face with one hand. She took in Clare's wide, blue eyes that were filled with shock and the mouth that was formed in an "O". She raised an eyebrow. So Clare _did_ get what she'd been hinting at. She smirked as she and Clare locked gazes, blue on blue. "That's right Clare-Bear. I wanted to get a reaction out of you." She said sweetly.

The brown haired girl sat frozen in place. Was this really happening? Was Jenna Middleton really coming on to her? She swallowed hard and tried not to show just how much the other girl was affecting her. "Jenna....I...I m..mean, why did you want to get a reaction out of me?" She stuttered. This couldn't be real, she had to be imagining it. Stuff like this didn't happen to a girl like her.

Jenna scoffed before bringing her hands up to frame Clare's face. Her soft, strawberry flavored lips pressed against Clare's in a kiss. She was shocked when she felt Clare's hand reach up and sink into her blonde mane and kiss back. She certainly hadn't expected that Clare would reciprocate the feelings she'd been having for her since they'd met a few months ago. She wasn't going to overthink it though. Not when she had finally gotten what she wanted. She moved her right hand to the back of Clare's neck and deepened the kiss, before pulling away with a resounding pop to take a breath. Her lips curved into a grin as she took in Clare's appearance appreciatively. "You know, You're not _nearly _as innocent as you want people to think, Clare-Bear." She told her, brushing the tips of her fingers against Clare's bruised lips.

Clare blushed a deep red at the blonde's words and ducked her head shyly. She really didn't know what had gotten into her at that moment. "What does this mean Jenna?"She asked in a mere whisper, sounding so completely unsure.

"Well...hopefully it means that we're together." The girl in question told her with a smile.

Clare's answer was to tug at the lapels of Jenna's jacket and kiss her once more.

**The End.**


End file.
